The story of a cute macaw by Forte blu(Translated)
by HALODSDESTINYTRANS
Summary: The story of a cute macaw by Forte blu:this story is a Guacamayita they already know and this will happen in the magical forest river with our favorite characters and pearl blu(Check out original Forte blu story)


Everything begins on a magical day in the jungle river birds singing, beautiful flowers were growing and the trees gave it away in a hole spacing in a tree our blue hero with Pearl and three children, blu and Pearl was they were very felis by be parents say her life was months the children grew, the three guacamayitos jasmine was a tender macaw wanted much to his parents but especially when they slept the night jasmine guacamayitos heard his parents fighting, rose and jasmine heard that Pearl shouted at saying blu

*- Blu our daughter may never be a real bird if you keep concintiendola-*pearl angry but said blu answered

*-Jasmine need not be a real bird while care -*said with jasmine blu anger could not serguir hearing them and went to sleep, woke up next morning wing jasmine for a kiss and hug she gave him telling blu

*Time to wake-small-*blu said cheerfully, jasmine rose and looked like it was lunch time but I notice that his mother and brothers they saw with anger, scared jasmine gave a hug to blu, jasmine said

*- Papa because my mother and my brothers are angry -*scared she said, replied blu

*-Nothing happens you have to eat jasmine*-blu said calmly, after eating jasmine said

*- Are really well for my papa-*she said, she said *no daughter*blu *-*blu said, jasmine not stand and saying shout

*I will not lie-I was hearing dad at night and your mom fighting for me because it would not be a real bird*, 'she said angrily, blu pearl and they froze to see that cry jasmine jasmine said

- *is not your mama guilt that not have been making a real and papa bird has been the best but I want to continue here*, 'said I jasmine angry depronto jumping tree and remembered that you dread flying haci fall copper bush, seeing not pass him nothing came running between plants, blu quickly went to look and see if it was okay but did not see her, afraid went looking and Pearl was repented aver said those words but can not leave the nest alone with bobby and savannah so to wait jasmine knew that if her father would find flying so he hid in the bushes after a few hours of blu search was exhausted and saw in the sky that would start to rain so back to the nest was there waiting for jasmine but what was the blu alver surprise that was not on the nest Pearl said worried

- *find a jasmine -*Pearl said worried blu not respond and started to rain a very strong way, our hero knew that he could not go looking for that rain would not let him see, blu said angry but worried wing time

*-I will have to wait for the rain to end-*jasmine was scared and was hungry, the rain did not let her see well but find a handle, after eating in the middle of the rain heard a rattle, aterada ran from that place but not Pudia see where was the little girl tropeso scraping his wing against the floor did not care he got up and ran again but did not realize that his wing was bleeding, it was night and there could more poor macaw was weak wing will bleeding but depronto saw a light in the laymen had arrived wing clinic for birds thulium, but depronto felt a horrible pain throughout his body immediately it was soon Serar clinic and saw something blue in habrio down the door and saw that delas daughters was quickly grabbed with blu delicadesa not hurt ran a faster avitacion put in a metal tray will heal the wing and sell it and spend the night in the day hours was wondering where jasmine woke was, I depronto thulium you entered the room and asked how I was.

jasmine said something *rather*frightened *me feel better but it hurts me ala-*

thulium answered - *that good you feel better, if I had not fixed by the door may have died of cold in the storm last night but we do not set about it but you were doing alone at night-*

thulium wonder a little confused, did not respond jasmine and rose rapidly from the metal tray, thulium said

*-Wait you do you must rest-*

Said concerned thulium, but came blu depronto wing clinic with pearl bobby and savannah, thulium gladly let it go quickly gave him a hug blu jasmine, Pearl was desperate with them and joined the hug.

*You had us worried jasmine-*

blu said about to mourn the joy, pearl jasmine said the same thing but was angry with them, but saw jasmine blu depronto was furious saying

- *you are not my parents are crap for not believing that I could be a bird authentication*

*.*blu and Pearl were shocked to hear this from them saying jasmine.

jasmine pearl and blu bit her to her wings, seeing this thulium locked her in a cage. -

*I hate them both, your mother to believe that I am a useless bird and dad for making me this way would be dead-*

QUICK jasmine lunged against the bars of the cage provocandoce damage itself, thulium sedo with the blu tranquilisante and Pearl were terrified to see who said that and estanparce against the fence of the cage.

*Jasmine-e fact that my fault you are in these conditions due to never indulge too knowing that you'd do yourself harm forgive-*

said blu sad about to go flying, the jasmine is tranquilisante woke step but look Also, the cage telling blu habrio

*Jasmine-blu I am your father*

jasmine said *you come to end my suffering,*

*-But you're saying jasmine, end your suffering but you speak *said blu sad and terrified, jasmine responded

*-If you came to not end my suffering I will kill you and then I'll go to hell*

she shouted with great force, he habento ala blu face trying to bite his neck, blu the subject of the tail and quickly pearl delivery wing cage taking it away from Ensim, pearl solto that jamine bit her wing, thulium the sack cage leaving jasmine in, his eyes were no longer were covered with beautiful red color, jasmine and was not tender expression on his face was contemptuous anger and wanted out of the cage but thulium the hill.

jasmine depronto shout *hate parents hope to hell*again thulium *vallan*the sedo and fell asleep, jasmine seemed to be possessed by the devil, and pearl blu stunned to hear what jasmine said, could not bear to be there so that were passing one day the sudden change of jasmine is had they been the effect of woke sedative saw I was in a cage but locked quickly lunged to lock trying to open it, being the daughter of blu know how abir doors and locks cages consigio open the lock and the door, and quickly went thulium hope to open the door to escape.

*Lol thulium-and will not know that there will be run when the door*

jasmine said anxious lunchtime thulium habrio the door to bring food and water jasmine but notice that he was with his father.

- *the time of my revenge Podre kill my father biting his neck and that is not my mother*

*,*she said with a vengeance but recalled the moments they had together, but her eyes again depronto red haserce hate your exprecion returned

*Father-who needs you can live alone,*she said with hatred, but did not realize that Pearl was in that room and TAKE CARE depronto and grabbed Pearl said *.*

*Jasmine-you do need to rest your wing-*

jasmine did not mind his wing so to scratch with their claws pearl, pearl cry of pain were thulium and blu saw her and was holding a jasmine but did not care that his mother suffered whether that bit her neck telling

*-You want murir first so good if you want perfect-*

QUICK blu I take from Ensim to jasmine pearl.

*These well-pearl-*

said concerned blu, blu jasmine bit her causing the wing let go, cry of pain telling blu

*-Jasmine susede you almost killed your mother and I just bite you pass*jasmine *daughter*answered him.

*I told you my suffering ends or else you'll finish with a good time to do so they can not be anymore.*blu immediately abrozo with love and compacion to see this pearl did the same they both digieron

*Recalls the happy times you had with us-*

jasmine remembered all the happy times we spent together, his eyes turned his exprecion do as before and timides love to see this back and pearl blu tranquilisaron hug but not stopped, giving them a hug jasmine racciono them also were surprised pearl and blu seeing that I returned to be before but a pain toured jasmine body making the wings and pearl blu faint.

They were terrified to see that jasmine fainted thulium quickly picked up putting it on the silver tray, thulium terrified he saw his wing began to bleed again

*-O my god you susedera jasmine that this happened to you-*

thulium terrified but said he realized it was a heart attack what was happening to jasmine blu and frightened pearl jasmine flew to where it began to mourn concerned by what was happening

After you jasmine normal wing back everything was fine till that depronto jasmine suffered a heart attack, the thulium attach an ECG machine which can reveal what his state, the arrow marked on critical, this was a challenge for thulium because if something goes wrong you our cute macaw could inject some medicine to improve their status but nothing happened, its critical to Segia to see this pearl was scared stunned to learn that her daughter would lose.

*-Do not give up jasmine need you by my side pearl needs you and your brothers too-*

said worried and about to mourn the sad but depronto flcha frame in a rectangle blu Rhodesia lost to see this thulium said he just left us, enraged thulium courtyard door with a lot of anger

*-Ire for a headstone and flowers shovel so while they may be back with her while*she *said thulium sad.*

*jasmine if you listen please wake Pearl and I need please do not do this I love you and no matter if Pearl and I discussed what we did for you that you want but please wake up-*

releasing blu sad cry tears of pain, but Pearl did the same blu depronto a tear fall and pearl chest of jasmine making the machine begins to ring, hearing this sound and pearl blu voltiaron machine to see the arrow Suvio critical normal and stable last pearl and blu were pleased to see that jasmine was returning to breathe suddenly said jasmine weak *-*

*papa, mama love you and never want alegarme of you*saw this pearl *-*blu and rejoiced and hugged jasmine telling

*-Sorry aver that nonsense you're told and you will be a real bird you forgive us-*

Light jasmine *said forgive, no matter who is not a real bird and the things they said what matters is who will be with me and will always be-*

blu pearl and hugged, thulium had already come up with things but let go to see that jasmine was fine, thulium cheerful surprised and *said let me see bandaging the wing-*

a week later jasmine recovered and SIGIO still the same cute tender macaw just overcame her fear of value and horn now jasmine lives joyful and happy with his family, after all this jasmine received a nice party to overcome her fear of flying and be well with his wing back normal time jasmine Thin remains the same cute macaw everyone wants.

*THE END OF HISTORY A CUTE GUACAMAYA*


End file.
